Assassin
by Rheinhart
Summary: Assassin, itulah namaku. Seorang pangeran terbuang sekaligus pembunuh senyap yang tak pernah gagal melakukan pekerjaannya. Sebelum akhirnya aku dihadapkan pada seorang putri kerajaan Magnolia yang akan dijodohkan dengan saudaraku sendiri. Warning : Godlike! Naru, EMS! Naru, AU, LEMON :"v Pair : Naruto x Wendy :"v


**~Assassin~**

By : HolyGuardian

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Hiro Mashima

Warning : Lemon, Adult! Wendy, Godlike! Naru, EMS! Naru, OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo(s), Jelek

Pair : Naruto x Wendy

:"v :"v :"v Fanfic lemon pertama :"v harap maklum bila kurang asem :"v

 **~Assassin~**

 **Naruto POV : ON**

Disinilah aku, disebuah gang yang diapit oleh dua buah bangunan yang cukup besar. Sangat besar malah.

Berkamuflase. Berbaur dengan bayangan. Aku sedang mengintai targetku. Target yang akan aku 'eksekusi'.

Dia adalah Wendy Marvell, seorang gadis berusia 17-18 tahun. Memiliki surai berwarna biru, dada berukuran standar, dan yang paling membuatku terpukau adalah…

Dia loli.

Siapa sebenarnya diriku? Tidak ada yang tahu! Hanya aku seorang yang mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Sebagian dari mereka menganggapku hantu, iblis, penjahat, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, beberapa orang yang berada di dunia gelap menganggapku sebagai…

Pembunuh senyap.

Aku adalah seorang Assassin. Pembunuh paling efektif, efisien, dan cepat.

Sudah banyak sekali misi pembunuhan yang aku ambil. Tak ada satupun kegagalan yang menodai reputasiku.

Mengapa aku menjadi seorang pembunuh? Jangan ditanya! Dunia ini keras. Kalian tidak akan dapat mengisi perutmu hanya dengan berdo'a dan berharap akan datang pertolongan kepada kalian.

Pada usia yang masih tergolong anak-anak, aku sudah merasakan kerasnya kehidupan. Dimulai dari dicaci, dihina, disiksa, dan yang terakhir...

Hampir dibunuh.

Aku menghadapinya dengan tabah. Walaupun terdapat sebuah cobaan yang sangat berat untuk aku jalani. Tidak dianggap oleh kedua orang tua.

Sakit bukan? Namun aku sadar. Dunia ini tidak membutuhkan orang lemah. Mereka yang lemah, akan jatuh dan bertekuk lutut dibawah kekuasaan yang kuat. Itulah penyemangatku, agar tidak menjadi lemah. Dan selalu memperkuat diri.

HUFT...

Sejenak aku menghela nafas, ketika memori pahit akan kehidupanku dulu kembali terputar. Membuat kedua tanganku terkepal erat, ketika mengingat betapa kejamnya mereka terhadapku.

"Wendy Marvell, ya?"

Aku bergumam kepada diriku sendiri. Ketika melihat sang 'Target' yang menggunakan sebuah dress berwarna biru muda dengan corak bunga berjalan dengan santainya memasuki sebuah bangunan yang terletak agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

 **"Sharingan"**

Iris mataku kini menjadi berwarna merah menyala dan terdapat tiga buah tomoe didalamnya.

Sharingan? Apa itu Sharingan?

Sharingan adalah mata yang hanya dapat dibangkitkan dengan kebencian yang teramat besar. Kebencian yang selama ini terpendamlah yang membuatku dapat membangkitkan mata terkutuk ini. Bahkan hingga ke tingkat tertinggi.

"Dapat"

 **Naruto POV : OFF!**

Kembali pria bersurai pirang itu bergumam, melihat sang target kini menaiki sebuah kereta kuda dan hanya dijaga beberapa pengawal saja.

"Semuanya telah siap, Ojou-Sama"

Sang kusir berujar kepada Gadis bersurai biru. Sekedar memberitahu. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari sang gadis.

Mata jeli Naruto mendapat sesuatu yang tak wajar dari sorot mata gadis itu. Sorot mata itu… Terlihat redup. Seperti tak lagi memiliki semangat untuk menikmati kehidupan.

"Menma yah? Mengapa pertunangan ini harus terjadi? Mengapa? Aku tidak mencintainya"

Kedua telinga pemuda itu menangkap ucapan gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam kereta dan kuda-kuda penarik kereta itu berjalan. Ucapan yang sangat pelan dan dipenuhi dengan kepasrahan. Sangat pelan, hingga tak dapat didengar oleh pendengaran normal.

'Menma? J-Jangan-jangan?!'

Itulah isi batin Naruto. Kembali kedua tangannya terkepal, ketika sebuah memori yang tidak pernah ia inginkan kembali terputar. Memori tentang kekejaman yang selama ini ia terima dari 'mereka'.

'Tenang Naruto… Tenang. Kau kini bukan lagi seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha. Kau sekarang adalah pembunuh senyap yang kejam. Kau adalah musuh nomor satu bagi seluruh kerajaan besar. Dan kau adalah rival dari pemimpin dari pemberontak, Uchiha Madara"

Kembali batinnya berbicara, berusaha menenangkan otaknya.

"Jadi benar info yang aku dapat. Bahwa dia adalah tunangan sang 'Pangeran'. Akan jadi rumit bila aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat"

"Mengingat Madara sekarang sedang kalap karena ulahku membunuh Izuna"

Ia pejamkan dalam-dalam kedua kelopak matanya. Pikirannya mulai berkonsentrasi, sebelum akhirnya ia lenyap dalam kilat kuning.

 **"Hiraishin"**

.

.

.

 **~Assassin~**

Kelopak mata gadis itu terpejam, bukan berarti ia tidur. Ia hanya merenung. Mengingat-ingat setiap kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah ia punyai ketika masih kanak-kanak. Sebelum akhirnya ingatan tentang pertunangan ini menyelinap masuk kedalam.

TES…

Liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks, hiks. Aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini"

Ia menangis ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Tertekan dengan pertunangan yang tidak pernah ia kehendaki. Hanya ucapan tegas penuh paksaan dari ayahnya yang membuat semua hal ini terjadi.

"Aku…"

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"… Ingin mati"

Ia tersenyum getir, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang terjebak kedalam masalah yang sudah pasti tak dapat ia selesaikan. Apalagi hanya seorang diri.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati, tuan putri?"

Suara kalem itu menginterupsinya. Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu masih tertutup, tak ada rasa penasaran sedikitpun akan wujud sang peluncur pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari kekang ini. Ingin terbebas, dari ketidakadilan ini"

Ia menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu, tanpa sedikitpun membuka kedua matanya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah nama pemuda yang sedang duduk didepan gadis itu. Dialah yang 'terbuang'. Sang pangeran tanpa gelar, dan anak yang tak dianggap.

Sejenak pemuda itu tersenyum. Kedua iris sapphire itu menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Ia iba kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi begitu"

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari perbincangan kedua orang berbeda gender ini. Mereka menikmati setiap keheningan yang ada. Sesekali terjadi goncangan saat kereta melewati jalanan yang terdapat bebatuan dengan ukuran agak besar. Namun itu tak mengganggu mereka.

Mengapa Wendy tidak takut akan kehadiran Naruto yang misterius?

Gadis itu mengira bahwa dirinya sedang…

Bermimpi.

Tunggu?!

Cepat-cepat gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Seketika ia tersentak, ketika iris coklat bertemu dengan blue sapphire.

"K-Kau?!"  
"Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu!"

CRASSHH….

Hening.

Tak ada sedikitpun suara ketika kereta berhenti bergerak.

"K-Kenapa?"

Wendy berujar kepada pemuda didepannya yang menghentikan laju belati yang kini sudah tepat berada di lehernya. Hanya terdapat robekan kecil pada kerah bajunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah…"

Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Mengapa kereta ini berhenti?"

Ia melanjutkan. Otak jeniusnya dipaksa untuk berpikir, memprediksi setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan kemudian memilah-milahnya hingga kemungkinan terbesar ditemukan.

"AWAS!"

 **"Goukame Kyakku"**

BLARR...

Kereta kuda tersebut hancur berkeping-keping ketika sebuah dinding api menabraknya. Mencabut nyawa sang kusir beserta pengawal yang sebelumnya terkena ilusi.

Sementara keadaan Naruto? Jangan ditanya!

"Dimana kau berada, Assassin?!"

Suara tersebut terdengar sangat berat. Cahaya merah menyala terpancar jelas pada matanya yang berpola unik. Mata itu… Mangekyou Sharingan.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Naruto beserta Wendy sedang terkapar di padang rumput dekat rute kereta kuda yang kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tunggu disini, Ojou-Sama. Setelah aku mengalahkan bedebah ini, aku akan mencabut nyawamu"  
Nada yang Naruto keluarkan terdengar main-main. Namun memberikan banyak arti bagi Wendy. Ingin rasanya gadis itu lari, namun tidak bisa. Kedua kakinya terasa membeku.

 **"Hiraishin"**

Splash…

Pemuda itu kembali lenyap dalam kilat berwarna kuning dan kembali muncul tepat berada dibelakang Madara.

 **"Poison Bash!"**

Tangan kanannya dengan cepat memberikan sebuah tebasan dengan belati. Membuat udara terbelah, tak lupa dengan kilatan violet ketika belati tersebut membelah udara.

PRANK..

Bunga api tercipta, ketika Gunbai yang sedari tadi Madara pegang berbenturan dengan belati milik Naruto.

"Mencariku?"

"Ya. Kau berhutang nyawa Izuna padaku"

Nada pemuda bersurai hitam berponi itu terkesan datar, namun menusuk.

BRAKK…

Entah apa yang terjadi. Namun yang jelas, Madara sudah terkapar dan merasakan kerasnya tanah.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Batin sang pemimpin pemberontak bernama Akatsuki itu.

Tap..

Pemuda yang menggunakan armor berwarna merah meloncat kebelakang, guna menjaga jarak.

"Sungguh?"

Nada yang Naruto keluarkan terdengar meremehkan.

"Jadi kau juga ingin kepalamu aku taruh di alun-alun Magnolia? Seperti yang aku lakukan kepada adikmu?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya, ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Madara tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun perubahan emosi. Pemuda berponi itu tau bahwa lawannya hanya memancing emosinya.

"Itu tidak berhasil. Jadi berhentilah bicara dan bertarung!"

Itulah ucapan terakhirnya. Sebelum sang Uchiha itu melesat kearah Naruto, dengan Gunbai yang akan ia gunakan sebagai senjata utama.

PRANK

PRANK

PRANK

Berkali-kali bunga api tercipta. Kedua orang tersebut nampak seimbang, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat tertinggal ataupun unggul. Mereka benar-benar seimbang. Madara dengan Gunbainya dan Naruto dengan **[Daggers of Death Reaper]**.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kali ini, Assassin!"

"Seperti kau bisa selamat saja, Uchiha!"

BUAGH

PRANK

CRASSHH

Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi. Mereka saling memukul, menebas, menendang, dan menghabisi. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sungkan terhadap lawannya.

Pertarungan antara dua orang yang sama-sama pernah membunuh dewa ini benar-benar dahsyat.

Bagaimana keadaan Wendy(sayang)? Sejauh ini ia masih selamat berkat kekkai yang Naruto buat. Berbeda dengan daerah luar kekkai yang kini sudah nampak seperti…

Neraka.

"H-Hebat"

Wendy nampak terpukau.

"I-Inikah pertarungan dari sang legenda bayangan, Assassin. Dan pembunuh dewa, Uchiha Madara?"

'Akan merepotkan apabila pertarungan ini masih lama. Masih ada target yang harus dilenyapkan'

Naruto membatin, kedua matanya sejenak menatap Wendy. Memastikan keadannya.

"Aku harus mengakhiri ini"

Gumamnya pelan.

 **"Tsunami"**

Dalam sekejap, jutaan kubik air muncul dari ketiadaaan. Menerjang ke berbagai penjuru, sebelum akhirnya menjadi terarah dan meluncur kepada Madara.

"Matilah"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ketika melihat gelombang air raksasa setinggi enam meter sudah teramat dekat dengan Madara. Sepasang sayap mekanik berbeda warna muncul di punggungnya.

 **"Shinra Tensei"**

BLARRR…

Jutaan kubik air menghilang begitu saja, ketika gelombang kejut tak kasat mata mendorong apapun yang ada didekatnya. Membuat gelombang yang akan menerjang pemuda bersurai hitam itu terdorong dan meluap kearah lain.

"Hanya itu saja, eh?"

Pengguna Gunbai itu menatap Naruto datar.

"Waktunya kau mati, Uzumaki Naruto!"

DEGG…

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak saat Madara menyebutkan namanya.

'B-Bagaimana ia tau namaku?!'

"Apa kau terkejut? Aku rasa begitu…"

Madara memberi jeda kepada kalimatnya.

"Dan nampaknya taktik membunuh dengan senyap tak akan bekerja padaku"

Seringai pria berwajah datar terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Saatnya untuk mengakhiri ini!"

GREBBB

GREBB

GREBB

Dari dalam tanah muncul sesuatu yang mirip seperti akar, dan yang pasti itu adalah kayu. Dengan cepatnya sesuatu yang dapat disebut akar itu melilit Naruto, ketika pemuda itu masih tersibuk dengan dunianya.

'Sial!'

Umpat sang pemuda dalam hati. Kini ia harus dipaksa untuk terkejut, ketika lawannya bersidekap, sembari mengucapkan sesuatu… Sesuatu yang dapat mengantarnya ke neraka.

 **"Tengai Shinsei"**

GLEKK…

Ia harus menelan dalam-dalam ludahnya, tatkala sebuah meteor berbentuk bola sedang menuju kearahnya. Dengan keadaannya yang terikat seperti ini, hampir mustahil untuk menghindarinya.

'Tidak ada cara lain!'

 **"Fire Burst!"**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Dalam sekejap akar-akar yang menjeratnya telah musnah, namun laju dari benda angkasa berukuran sangat besar itu tak melambat sedikitpun.

 **"Susano'o!"**

Sebuah rangka tulang astral kini telah menyelimuti dirinya. Semakin lama rangka tulang astral itu kian menjadi besar dan berevolusi. Mulai dari kerangka tulang, kemudian seperti terbalut oleh otot, dan yang terakhir nampak seperti…

Ksatria raksasa berwarna putih dengan helm di bagian mata kirinya nampak berlubang. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan pola rumit nan indah di kedua bola matanya.

BRAKHHHHH…

Tubuh setinggi ratusan meter itu menangkap meteor raksasa tersebut, berusaha agar objek angkasa itu tidak jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

BLARRRR…

Tanah menjadi hancur ketika menahan beban dari Susano'o milik Naruto yang kini sedang mati-matian menahan batu raksasa itu.

"Kenapa ini berat sekali?!"

Pemuda itu mulai mengeluh.

Melihat ini terjadi, Madara kian melebarkan seringainya.

"Masih ada lagi! Berjuanglah untuk hidupmu!"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Eh?"

SYUUUTTT…

Bunyi atmosfir yang bergesekan dengan benda luar kian memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan meteor kedua ini dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Baik di Magnolia maupun Konoha. Keduanya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

 **"Susano'o"**

Seolah tak puas dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, Madara juga mengeluarkan Susano'o yang ia miliki. Walaupun miliknya hanya sebahu Susano'o milik Naruto, namun itu sudah cukup. Untuk mengalahkan sang Assassin.

"Y-Yang benar saja?!"

Kembali pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengeluh. Ketika sosok Samurai raksasa berwarna biru dengan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya sedang membidiknya menggunakan panah yang ia genggam.

'Aku sudah tak bisa menghindarinya'

Nyawa Naruto kini sudah diujung tanduk. Sebuah panah raksasa berwarna biru mengarah tepat kearahnya, dan sebuah meteor yang ukurannya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar juga akan menjatuhinya dari atas.

'Tidak'

'Masih ada satu cara lagi'

'Akan aku gunakan cara ini!'

 **"Black Hole!"**

DEGG…

Tubuhnya kini sedang dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan stamina sebanyak mungkin. Ketika sebuah lubang hitam menyedot apapun yang ada disekitarnya, yakni dua buah meteor dan sebuah panah dari Susano'o Madarapun tersedot. Hingga akhirnya indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Sebuah kekkai turut tersedot olehnya.

'Sial!'

Dalam sekejap Susano'o miliknya menghilang.

 **"Hiraishin"**

SPLASH…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Dua Hari kemudian~**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang nampak baru saja membuka matanya. Beberapa kali ia nampak sedang mengerjapkan matanya, sembari mengerayangi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku selamat ya?"

Ia bermonolog. Ia edarkan sorotnya ke segala hal yang ada disekitarnya. Hingga dapat ia pastikan, sekarang ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Nampaknya aku berhasil melakukan teleport kemari sekaligus membawa gadis itu kemari"

Ia tatap lekat-lekat satu-satunya jendela yang ada pada ruangan itu. Nampak langit malam yang ditaburi oleh jutaan bintang. Memanjakan setiap mata yang melihatnya, termasuk Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

TUIL..

TUIL…

Ia colek-colek sesuatu yang membentuk seperti gundukan pada kasurnya. Dan tak lama kemudian dapat ia lihat suatu pergerakan.

"Hoam… Ini masih malam, mama"

TWITCH…

BLETAK…

"Ittai!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MAMA?!"

"Sakit tau! Eh? Kau sudah sadar ya?"

Pertanyaan yang tergolong ambigu terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku masih pingsan!"

Dan itulah jawaban yang diterima gadis itu.

"Yasudah. Aku tidur lagi saja"

Kembali ia bergulat dengan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

TUIL…

TUIL…

Kembali pemuda itu mencolek-colek punggungnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ano, apa kau bisa membuatkanku makanan?"

"Sudah ada di meja. Ambil saja sana!"

"Aku lelah. Aku baru saja menahan meteor dan bertarung dengan orang yang kekuatannya gila"

"Kau sendiri juga memiliki kekuatan yang gila. Mana ada manusia yang mampu menahan meteor?!"

"Ambil sendiri sana!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ambil sendiri!"

"Tidak!"

"Ambil!"

"Tidak!"

"Ambil atau kau akan aku tendang dari tempat tidur?!"

"Tendang saja kalau bisa!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!"

GREBB…

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis pemuda itu tatkala lawan bicaranya memegang kedua pundaknya.

BUAGHHH…

Yap. Naruto benar-benar ditendang. Namun na'as, secara reflek Naruto memegang pantat gadis itu dan menariknya. Hingga membuat kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut jatuh dalam posisi seperti berciuman.

Kaget. Tentu saja. Namun, mereka seakan membeku. Tak ada sedikitpun kemauan dari masing-masing untuk mengubah posisi.

Kedua bibir tersebut masih tetap bersatu. Hingga akhirnya…

"Maaf, akan aku ambilkan makanannya"

Gadis bersurai biru diikat twintail itu bangun dari posisinya. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

GREB…

Baru saja dia akan pergi, tangan dari pemuda itu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tak perlu. Bisa kau buatkan aku teh?"

Sejenak gadis itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu"

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara derapan langkah kaki gadis itu mengggema. Mengusik keheningan yang ada. Entah apa yang salah dengan kondisi gadis itu. Ia seperti merasa nyaman, aman, dan… Hangat. Hanya ketika berada dekat dengan Naruto.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Naruto membatin. Tangannya memegang erat dada kirinya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bukan karena sedang bertarung atau beraksi. Ini lebih seperti sedang… Gugup.

'Hangat'

 **~SKIP TIME~**

"Ini tehnya"

Gadis itu berujar seraya menyerahkan segelas teh hangat kepada pria didepannya.

"Terima kasih"

Ucapnya sembari menerima segelas teh tersebut. Ia sesap dengan perlahan teh buatan 'target'nya ini. Dihirupnya aroma khas teh dengan pelan. Namun seperti ada yang kurang, mengapa teh ini sedikit pahit?

"Apa kau tidak memberinya gula, Marvell-Sama?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ingat betul sudah memasukkan gula pasir yang telah dihaluskan hingga mirip seperti bubuk.

"Aku sudah memberinya gula, memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Rasanya agak pahit. Memang dimana kau mengambil gulanya?"

Kembali Naruto bertanya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas karena teh itu.

"Di meja ruang tengah"

Sejenak Naruto tampak berpikir. Hingga akhirnya, kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"APA?! ITU ADALAH OBAT PERANGSANG UNTUK KURAMA!"

"EH?!"

Nampaknya efek dari teh tersebut mulai bekerja. Gairah untuk bersetubuh kian menjadi-jadi. Bahkan ia yang sudah terbiasa untuk menahan gejolak apapun kini sudah tak berdaya. Ia dikalahkan oleh hawa nafsu.

Iris blue sapphire pemuda itu nampak penuh gejolak. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Wendy yang kini mengambil langkah mundur ketika melihat tatapan ganas dari pemuda itu.

"Wendy-Sama…"

Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. Membuat sang gadis kerajaan itu berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

"Karena kau telah melakukan kesalahan…"

"Maka kau harus…"

"Dihukum"

Iris coklat gadis itu membulat.

 **Lemon : ON! beibeh :"v**

GREBB…

"KYAAA!"

Wendy berteriak dengan keras, saat pemuda yang telah dikalahkan oleh hawa nafsu itu menindihnya.

"Ini kesalahanmu, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab karenanya"

"Tolong berhen-Mmph"

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong ketika bibirnya telah bersatu dengan bibir sang lawan. Dipagutnya dengan ganas bibir mungil gadis itu layaknya predator yang sudah berhari-hari tak mendapatkan mangsa.

Wendy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak perlakuan ini. Namun dengan sigapnya kedua lengan kekar sang pemuda menahan kepalanya, seraya memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih sang gadis.

Tak ia pedulikan penolakan dari sang gadis yang menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah miliknya. Namun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan baginya, Naruto justru malah semakin bergairah. Saliva mengalir dari kedua bibir yang bersatu itu. Naruto benar-benar hilang kendari.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto lepaskan ciumannya guna memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen.

"Hosh... Hosh… Hosh. Tolong berhenti… Hiks hiks"

Wendy menangis. Namun tangisan itu tak Naruto pedulikan. Sejenak ia tatap wajah imut gadis itu, lalu didekatkan wajahnya dan gadisnya ini.

"Jangan menangis, Wendy-Chan"

Naruto mengganti suffix yang ia tujukan kepada Wendy. Bukannya berhenti, tangisnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tau, itu bukanlah sang pemuda itu sendiri. Itu hanyalah hawa nafsu dari sang pemuda.

"T-Tolong berhenti… Hiks hiks"

"Maaf sayang, nampaknya aku tidak akan berhenti"

Ia jilat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik coklat tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan gadis itu.

Kali ini tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia usap-usap dada sang gadis yang berukuran standar itu dengan kasar. Sesekali ia remas, membuat sang gadih melenguh.

"Ah… He-henti-Ah"

Gadis itu berusaha memohon, ketika Naruto melepaskan kunciannya pada bibir mungil gadis itu.

Kali ini bukan lagi bibir lembut Wendy yang ia incar. Ia jelajahi leher jenjang dan putihnya centi demi centi, banyak kissmark yang pemuda itu tinggalkan di leher sang gadis.

"Ah-Aku m-moho-ah, hentikanh"

Dihiraukannnya permohonan gadis itu. Bibirnya masih terus menyesap dan menjelajahi leher gadis itu. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memainkan dada gadis itu kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawah gadis beriris coklat itu, dan berakhir pada daerah yang paling dilindunginya.

"Ne, Wendy-Chan. Kau sudah basah rupanya"

Wendy tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan. Ia memilih diam, sebelum akhirnya dibuat kaget ketika dengan mudah ditanggalkan dress gadis itu oleh kedua lengan kekar sang Assassin.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ujar Wendy seraya menutupi kedua daerah yang paling menggairahkan, yakni dada dan kemaluannya yang masih terbalut bra berwarna putih polos serta celana dalam berwarna hitam. (Guardian mulai kepanasan sendiri).

"Aku hanya ingin mengamati tubuh indahmu, Wendy-Chan"

Itulah respon yang didapatkan gadis itu dari sosok pria yang kini mulai menciumi tengkuknya serta kedua lengannya yang bermain-main di dada serta kemaluannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melindungi kedua daerah itu sudah Naruto singkirkan.

"Puaskan aku… Wendy. Dan panggil aku… Naruto"

Wendy hanya terdiam membatu. Ia sudah pasrah, menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang pria ini sajikan kepadanya. Kedua matanya kembali meneteskan cairan bening.

"Naru…"

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Entah kenapa efek obat perangsang Kurama menjadi menghilang saat Wendy menyebut namanya. Mungkin energi miliknya sudah menetralkan teh perangsang itu.

"Hm?"

Wendy mengalihkan pandangannya menuju satu-satunya jendela di tempat itu. Lantai yang dingin tak cukup untuk membuatnya membuatnya menggigil, karena Naruto telah memberinya kehangatan.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini…"

Dikerutkannya dahi pemuda itu ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Wendy?"

"Tolong bawa aku… Bersamamu"

"Aku tak mau menghadapi takdir yang mengikatku ini… Tolong, bawa aku terbang menyusuri cakrawala menggunakan sayapmu"

Naruto terperangah. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Wendy.

"Bawa aku terbang, Naru…"

Hanya sebuah senyuman hangat yang Naruto berikan kepada gadis itu.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan… Wendy?"

Terselip sebuah keraguan ketika pertanyaan itu ia luncurkan. Lagi-lagi ia terperangah, ketika gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dengan rona merah tipis pada kedua pipinya. Gadis itu memberinya ijin untuk melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda.

"Tapi tolong. Perlakukan aku sebagai putri, bukan sebagai pelacur"

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu, mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak dapat dikatakan hanya melalui mulut.

"Ha'i, Ojou-Sama"

Itulah akhir dari dialog mereka, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

CUP…

Sebuah ciuman yang panjang terjadi, kedua bibir yang saling memagut satu sama lain. Memberikan kepuasan pribadi kepada yang lain. Hingga silat lidahpun tak terhindarkan.

Kali ini tangan Wendy mulai unjuk gigi. Ia tekan kepala Naruto, memperdalam ciuman ini.

"Akh"

Desahan terdengar ketika Naruto merebas dadanya dengan lembut. Sebelum akhirnya dapat ia rasakan sensasi geli pada kewanitannya ketika sang lawan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut.

Saliva menjadi jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu, ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

"Bolehkah aku?"

Naruto bertanya, ia meminta kepastian kepada sang gadis untuk menanggalkan bra miliknya.

Wendy mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah merah padam.

Dengan perlahan, bra yang dikenakannya sudah terlepas. Menampakkan dua gunung yang menjulang. Diremas-remasnya kedua gunung itu dengan pelan oleh sang pria, sebelum akhirnya mulut itu ikut andil, menghisap lembut dada kanan sang gadis.

"Ahh… Naru. T-Tolong-Ah hisap teru-Ah"

Wendy dapat merasakan seketika kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggelinjang nikmat.

Cukup lama sang pemuda menghisap dan meremas-remas kedua dada tersebut secara bergantian. Hingga akhirnya ia hentikan kegiatan tersebut. Membuat sang gadis menampakkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya, sembari menunjuk kearah celana dalamnya yang kini sudah sangat basah akibat ulah si kepala pirang.

"T-Tentu saja boleh. Namun tolong, berikan aku kenikmatan yang lebih besar"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, kepala sang pria sudah berada tepat didepan daerah kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup oleh selembar kain itu. Ia dekatkan indera penciumannya dengan kewanitaan sang gadis beriris coklat tersebut. Hidungnya mengendus-endus, menangkap bau harum dari kewanitaan yang sangat khas menurutnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tanggalkan kain yang sudah sangat basah itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

SLURRPPP…

"Ahhh… Naru"

Wendy menggelinjang kenikmatan ketika daging tanpa tulang itu menjilat-jilat permukaan luar bibir vagina miliknya.

"T-Terus-Ah"

Semakin ia benamkan kepala pirang itu ke selangkangannya, bukti bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati perlakuan sang lawan jenis.

"Ah ah N-Naru…"

Desahannya kian kencang, tatkala sang pemuda memasuki lubang kenikmatannya menggunakan lidahnya.

Dapat Naruto rasakan, cairan yang kian membasahi dinding vagina Wendy membuatnya kecanduan akan rasanya yang khas. Ia benar-benar menyukai cairan milik Wendy.

"N-Naru…"

"AKU KELUARRR-AHHHH'

CRETTT…

Dilahapnya dengan penuh nafsu cairan cinta milik Wendy. Seolah-olah cairan itu hanya dapat ia minum sekali saja dalam seumur hidup.

"Nikmat sekali cairan milikmu, Wendy"

"Arigatou, Naru. Hosh hosh hosh"

Nafasnya tidak teratur akibat orgasme pertama yang pernah ia rasakan begitu dahsyat.

"Ne, apa kau siap untuk babak berikutnya, Wendy?"

Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Naruto. Membuat Wendy membuang muka karenanya.

"Mou, kau curang. Lepas dulu seluruh pakaianmu"

Nada yang Wendy keluarkan terdengar… Manja. Membuat Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu, dia belum menanggalkan satupun pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan berman jujur, Wendy"

Segera setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, setiap pakaian yang ia pakai kini telah raib. Menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hijau tua yang menggembung, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang ada didalamnya sudah menegang.

Seakan tau apa yang dinginkan oleh Naruto, ia dekatkan wajahnya menuju selangkangan Naruto. Lalu ia turunkan celana dalam pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, hingga ia mendapat sebuah kejutan. Kepala penis Naruto langsung menyundul hidungnya, membuatnya tersentak. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat penis Naruto sepanjang limabelas centimeter dan berdiameter sekitar lima centimeter.

"B-Besar"

Ucap sang gadis pelan.

"Wendy? Apa kau ingin melakukannya?"

Wendy mengangguk paham. Dengan pelan, ia kocok batang penis tersebut. Membuat sang pemilik merasakan apa yang disebut kenikmatan duniawi.

"Seperti ini, Naru?"

"I-Iya. Teruskan, ini nikmat sekali, Wendy"

Nampaknya gadis itu kurang puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia berusaha mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dengan perlahan, didekatkannya kepala penis tersebut ke mulutnya. Sebelum ia masukkan kejantanan Naruto ke mulutnya dan mulai mengocok.

"Akh Wendy. Ini-Ah nikmat-Ah"

Naruto Mendesah, ketika kepala penisnya telah masuk kedalam mulut sang tuan putri. Kedua lengan itu yang tadinya menganggur kini mendapatkan pekerjaan, yakni memegangi kepala Wendy serta menekannya dengan pelan, membiarkan sang gadis beradaptasi terlebih dahulu.

"T-Teruskan, Wendy"

Wendy hampir saja tersedak, tatkala penis Naruto masuk hingga mencapai kerongkongannya. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menariknya. Membuat ia bernafas lega, sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan penis besar itu ke mulutnya lalu mengocoknya. Lantai yang dingin tak berpengaruh kepada tubuh kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta itu.

Hampir tigapuluh menit lebih Wendy membiarkan penis itu keluar-masuk di dalam mulutnya, namun tak sedikitpun ia mendapat tanda-tanda bahwa sang pemuda akan keluar.

"Mou, kenapa kau tidak kunjung keluar, Naru?"

Ia menggunakan nada manja, sembari menatap kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri dan membiarkannya berjongkok untuk mengoral penisnya.

"Hehe. Inilah yang disebut laki-laki perkasa, Wendy-ku tersayang"

Wendy menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerjakan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda.

Ia pijat-pijat buah zakar Naruto. Berusaha membuat sang pemuda lebih menikmati perlakuannya. Dan ia berhasil, karena sekarang Naruto mulai melenguh keenakan.

"W-Wend-Ah. A-AKU KELUAARRR!"

CROOOTTT…

CROOOTTT…

CROTTTT…

Wendy kelabakan. Ia tersedak ketika sperma Naruto menyembur dengan derasnya, memenuhi mulut serta kerongkongannya. Ingin ia muntahkan cairan cinta itu, namun penis Naruto mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Telan, sayang"

Wendy hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

SLUURRPPP

SLUURPPP

Itulah suara yang terdengar, ketika ia melahap habis cairan cinta Naruto serta membersihkan penis tersebut. Ia merasa agak mual, namun diabaikannya rasa mual tersebut demi kenikmatan yang akan ia peroleh.

"Naru… Bisakah kita menuju ke… Ronde utama?"  
Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil ia luncurkan. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya…

GREBB…

"Mou, apa yang kau lakukan, Naru?"

Ia protes terhadap tindakan Naruto yang seenak jidatnya menggendong tubuh telanjangnya ala bridal style.

"Ayo kita teruskan saja di ranjang, Wendy-ku yang imut"

Ucap sang Assassin, sembari menyentil pelan hidung Wendy.

BRUKK…

Itulah suara yang terdengar. Suara yang akan memulai…

Babak selanjutnya.

"Kau siap, Wendy?"

Wendy mengangguk pelan. Ia buka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya, membiarkan Naruto dapat leluasa memandangi kedua lubang miliknya.

Dapat ia rasakan sensasi yang nikmat, ketika jari telunjuk Naruto memasuki dirinya. Ia melenguh, dipegangnya dengan erat sprei yang melapisi ranjang itu.

"N-Nikmat Sekalihh"

"Ini akan menjadi lebih nikmat, sayang"

SLEBB…

Mata Wendy membulat, ketika Naruto menambahkan satu lagi jari ke vagina miliknya. Ia menggelinjang saat lengan kiri Naruto merebas dadanya secara bergantian, dan mulut pemuda itu yang menebarkan kissmark di perutnya yang datar.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh"

Kembali desahan tersebut keluar ketika Naruto menambahkan satu lagi jari kedalam vaginanya. Ia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh pemuda satu ini. Kocokan yang pemuda itu berikan kian cepat, hingga membuat sprei yang ia genggam semakin kusut karena kuatnya genggaman yang ia berikan. Ditambah lagi bibir pemuda itu kini mulai berpindah, menuju ketiaknya dan menjilatinya. Seakan rasa asam yang disuguhkan semakin membuatnya terbuai.

"NARUUUUUU!"

CRETTTT…..

CRET…..

CREETTT….

Gadis itu kini kehabisan nafas dikarenakan orgasme yang dahsyat kembali melanda dirinya.

"Nampaknya tepat waktu"

Sang pemuda berujar sembari menatap penisnya yang sudah kembali berdiri serta jari-jarinya yang ia jilati dengan penuh nafsu.

"Nikmat sekali cairan cintamu, sayang"

"Naru… Aku ingin lebih dari ini"

Naruto menyeringai. Ia dekati selangkangan gadis tersebut. Diposisikannya sang penis perkasa itu tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Kau siap?"

Naruto memastikan, dan sebuah anggukan pelan menjawab pertanyaannnya.

"Ini agak sakit, jadi tahanlah sebentar"

"Tidak apa. Akan aku tahan, Naru"

Ia gesekkan terlebih dahulu penis tegangnya di bibir vagina sang gadis. Membuatnya semakin terangsang karenanya.

"Mou, cepat masukkan!"

Itulah daulat sang putri. Secara perlahan ia masukkan penisnya, seperempat masuk, setengah, tiga per empat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi. Inilah… Keperawanan Wendy.

"Tahan sebentar, sayang"

SLEBB….

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! ITTTAIIII!"

Wendy berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, ketika penis tersebut benar-benar sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Tau bahwa sang gadi- bukan, wanitanya kesakitan, diciumnya bibir ranum wanita itu, kedua lengannya juga meremas-remas dada itu. Guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang Wendy rasakan.

SLURPP…

Ia menghisap bibir ranum tersebut, tanpa memedulikan saliva yang mengalir di bibir mereka.

Hampir lima menit Naruto berhenti memperdalam penisnya. Hingga dapat ia lihat, Wendy tidak lagi merasa kesakitan.

"Apakah kau sudah siap?"  
Naruto memastikan.

"Teruskan saja, Naru"

Naruto telah mendapat lampu hijau. Dengan perlahan, ia pompa vagina gadis itu dengan penisnya dalam tempo pelan. Dapat ia dengar wanitanya mulai mendesah, sembari mencengkram erat sprei ranjang tersebut. Kini wajah sang wanita tengah menghadap kearahnya.

"Tolongh, lebihh cepat-Ah"

Ia hanya mengangguk, kembali ia remas dada sang wanita dengan lengan kirinya, serta ia ciumi pasangannya dengan liar. Saling memagut, memompa, serta meremas.

"Ah ah ah ah"

Hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir mereka ketika ciuman panas itu berhenti sejenak. Sadar bahwa tangan kanannya menganggur, terlintas sebuah ide di kepala sang legenda bayangan itu.

"Ah, t-tahanh s-sebentarhh, Wendy"

SLEBB…

"KYAAAAAA!"

Ia masukkan jari telunjuk tersebut kedalam anus sang wanita bersurai biru itu. Membuatnya berteriak keras karena kesakitan, lebih menyakitkan dari yang tadi.

"ITTAAAIII-HMMMPPHH!"

Mulut wanita itu kembali dibungkan oleh ciuman panas dari sang pria, diabsennya setiap gigi dari sang wanita dengan buas. Ia tantang lidah sang gadis untuk bergumul. Sementara lengan kanannya sibuk mengocok dubur sang wanita.

"I-Inihh nikmath s-sekalihhh ah ah ah"

Wendy hanya dapat mendesah ketika mendapat seluruh titik seksualnya diserang habis-habisan oleh Naruto, bibirnya yang dibungkam oleh bibir seksi Naruto, dadanya yang dimanjakan oleh lengan kiri Naruto, kewanitaannya yang kini sedang dipompa sekuat tenaga oleh Naruto serta duburnya yang kini tengah dipompa oleh jari telunjuk.

"Akanhh kutambah lagihh, Wendy"

Wendy mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya bibir sang pemuda kembali menyerang bibirnya yang kini membengkak akibat ulah pasangannya. Namun ia tak peduli, karena kenikmatan telah menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

SLEBB…

Ia menahan nafas untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersilat lidah dengan Naruto. Saat ini anusnya telah dimasuki oleh dua jari sekaligus. Membuat ia kian mendesah disela ciumannya bersama Naruto.

"A-AKU KELUARRR!"

CRETTTTTT…

CRETTTTT….

CRETTT….

Cairan cinta keluar dengan hebatnya, namun dihalangi oleh penis besar Naruto yang seakan belum kelelahan itu. Kedua bibir itu kembali berpisah, ia kini sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya, sembari menikmati gerakan in-out yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"N-Naruhh, biarkanhh aku yangh melakukannya"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Kini ia mengganti posisinya menjadi tertidur, sementara Wendy duduk diatasnya dengan keadaan kedua alat kelamin itu masih menyatu.

PLAP

PLAP

PLAP

PLAP

Suara benturan antara pantat seksi Wendy serta buah zakar Naruto seakan menjadi melodi indah dari alat music yang dimainkan oleh sang maestro.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh kedua insan tersebut. Namun, bukannya jijik, mereka malah semakin bergairah dikarenakan bau kecut itu.

"A-AKU KELUARR! NARUUU!"

CREETTTT…..

CRETT…

CRETT….

Tubuh wanita itu terkulai lemas, ketika orgasme yang entah sudah ke berapa itu menyerang dirinya. Melihat hal ini, dengan cekatan sang lawan menidurkan wanita itu, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat pantat itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Yang mana yang dapat aku masuki, Wendy?"

"Hosh hosh hosh. Terserah kau saja, Naru"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskannya. Diludahinya penisnya terlebih dahulu, serta ia olesi lubang anus sang wanita menggunakan ludahnya.

"Teriaklah sekencang mungkin, sayang!"

SLEBB...

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Baru kepala penisnya saja yang masuk, ia perdalam tusukannya itu, tak peduli sang wanita sudah meronta-ronta kesakitan, tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, serta kedua tangannya yang kini memegangi pantatnya.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan leluasa punggung sang pasangannya serta rambut twin-tailnya itu.

"Hiks hiks. K-Kau sudah berjanji agar tidak memperlakukanku dengan kasar, Naru. Hiks hiks"

Ia menangis, tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ketika anusnya diserang oleh penis besar Naruto.

"Cup cup. Jangan menangis, Wendy. Akan aku berikan kepadamu, sebuah kenikmatan duniawi yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan, hari ini tubuhmu sepenuhnya milikku. Nikmatilah, sayang"

SLEB

SLEB

SLEB

SLEB

"Ah ah ah ah. I-Inih menyakitkanhh tetapihh nikmathh. Ahh Naru!"

Ia pompa dengan teratur anus gadis itu, tak peduli racauan yang keluar dari mulut sang pemilik anus. Yang jelas mereka berdua kini benar-benar merasakan apa itu kenikmatan, juga kesakitan bagi sang gadis.

"Akh. Anusmu nikmath sekalihh, Wendy"

PLAKK

"Ittai!"

Wendy menjerit tertahan, ketika Naruto menampar pantatnya. Sebelum akhirnya kedua lengan gadis itu ditarik kebelakang, menyebabkan dia menjadi berdiri karenanya.

Dihisapnya tengkuk sang wanita itu dengan beringas, meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Naruto bertekad untuk memberi wanitanya kissmark pada seluruh tubuh miliknya. Setelah puas memberi kissmark pada tengkuknya, ia lepas kedua lengan gadis itu. Hingga dia dengan sendirinya dapat berposisi berdiri.

Kini lengan kanan sang pria mengocok vagina milik sang wanita, serta tangan kanannya menghajar habis-habisan kedua payudara milik Wendy. Kepalanya pun tak mau kalah dan ikut berkontribusi dengan menjilati, menghisap, serta memberikan kissmark pada punggung Wendy. Nampaknya Wendy tidak akan keluar untuk beberapa hari karena tubuhnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh kissmark Naruto.

PLAP

PLAP

PLAP

PLAP

PLAP

"AKHH! WENDY! AKUH KELUARHHHH!"

"AKU JUGAH!NARUHHH!"

"TUNGGU AKU!"

Dengan cepatnya ia Tarik penisnya dari lubang dubur sang gadis, lalu ia masukkan kembali penis itu menuju vaginanya. Nampaknya ia berniat untuk membuat Wendy terikat dengannya.

"JANGAN DISANA!"

PLAP

PLAP

PLAP

Bunyi benturan antara buah zakar serta pantat Wendy kian kencang.

"TERLAMBAT! AKHHH!"

"KYAAAA!""

CROOOOTTTT….

CROOTTT…..

CROOTTT….

Naruto dan Wendy keluar secara bersamaan didalam vagina Wendy.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya didalam?!"

Wendy mulai menitikkan air mata. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Karena… Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

:"v Apakah kurang hot lemonnya? :"v Disini Madara dan Naruto saya buat imbang, apabila Madara hanya menggunakan EMS, namun Naruto akan kalah apabila Madara menggunakan Rinnegan. **FAV AND FOLL** PLSS and **READ N REVIEW!** :"v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Guardian : OFF!**


End file.
